


Drabble: Competition

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: A drabble about a girl and her two loves.





	Drabble: Competition

_ I left the room for five minutes. _

Jonathan walks back in the living room, a bowl of popcorn and two Cokes in his hands. Chester has taken his spot on the couch, next to Nancy.

"Come on buddy, move over," Jonathan tells Chester, and he does - right on to Nancy's lap. She laughs and scratches Chester's ears.

Jonathan sets the popcorn and drinks on the table, and kisses Nancy. Chester makes a noise at him. "You're okay," Jonathan tells him, petting the dog's back. 

But Chester isn't okay. Jonathan is trying to take  _ his  _ girl. Chester lays down on Nancy's lap and glares at the person who's usually his favorite.

"Oh, I get it," Nancy says. "Jonathan, I think you have some competition."

Jonathan feigns shock, smirking as he stares back at Chester. "Sorry, buddy. She's _my_ girlfriend. I guess you'll have to be her second favorite."

"I don't know, Jonathan, he's pretty cute. You may have to share." Chester gives her dog kisses and moves to the other side of Nancy on the couch, his head on her knee.

Nancy reaches for the popcorn bowl and hands it to Jonathan. They're both laughing. "I leave the room for two seconds, Chester, and you make your move. You're pretty smart though. You know who the best girl is." 

The three of them relax on the couch as a movie starts, Jonathan with an arm around Nancy, one of her hands on Chester's side as he snores on her knee.


End file.
